


Voyage, Voyage

by cabbage-friend (InnerCinema)



Category: Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls (2004), Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls - All Media Types, Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls - Takemoto Novala
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/cabbage-friend
Summary: Momoko sits down on her first class window seat and gives out a small sigh.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Momoko & Shirayuri Ichigo, Ryuugasaki Momoko/Shirayuri Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Voyage, Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Momoko sits down on her first class window seat and gives out a small sigh. Farewell, idiot father, farewell cabbage fields, farewell tracksuit hell. She will be flying into a brighter future, if only for a few weeks. It may be another desperate attempt of Isobe-san to get her to work permanently for Baby The Stars Shine Bright and she will probably decline again, but it is a paid trip to France and she (almost) always has been inherently selfish. Perhaps the gardens of Versailles in late spring will change her mind but no matter the end, she will be floating one foot above the ground the whole time she’s there. This, she knows for sure.

“Are you sure? It probably won’t be as fun without Ichigo-chan.”, a sly little voice pipes up and promptly sours her otherwise perfect mood. Momoko refuses to give in, protesting that the ruffian would only screw up her girly, frilly paradise. She will not miss that idiot’s sarcastic commentary or her loyal company in a strange place, she will not!

“Shit! Lady, I can stow that bag myself!”

Great. Now she’s already hearing Ichigo-chan’s voice. And the plane hasn’t even left Japan.

“Oi! Momoko! Look! They really have tiny TVs!”

Momoko looks up, startled. The voice sounds way too real! She slowly turns her head towards the aisle and there she is: Ichigo-chan, sitting in the previously empty seat next to her. Momoko lifts a hand to wave through what has to be a mirage but her fingers only touch skin and hair.

What.

“ICHIGO-CHAN?! What are you doing here?”

“I thought you knew!” Ichigo-chan exclaims. “That Isobe is sending me with you. He blabbed on and on about how Paris can be dangerous in the wrong quarters, and okay, dude has never seen you swing a bat. But then he says how I could learn something from the French models. Blah blah, you know? But how cool is this?! We’re going on another adventure and they have tiny TVs on the plane!”

She goes on and on, apparently not caring that people around them are glaring or how Momoko rolls her eyes and turns back to the window. The plane is already rolling now and she is starting to feel real excitement. Just like after the Ushiku Buddha incident.

A small smile graces her lips.

Another adventure indeed.


End file.
